


Hot Tea

by imel



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imel/pseuds/imel
Summary: You came to the club just to dance, but then Tom Holland happened.





	Hot Tea

You checked yourself out in the hotel room mirror one last time before you headed out with the girls to the club. You’d come in from out of town to spend time with your friends. 

They were wearing their usual tiny dresses and outfits showing lots of skin with high heels, but you were more comfortable wearing a matching checked blazer and pants with a silk shirt and your favorite black brogues and trilby hat.

You weren’t looking to be seductive and take someone home tonight. No, you wanted to dance.

The club was already starting to get busy when you arrived together.

There was a bit of a commotion going on near the dance floor.

“Hey, is that Tom Holland?” one of your friends asked.

“Oh my god, it is!” another responded. “I want to go talk to him!”

“I’m gonna go dance,” you excused yourself to let your friends fangirl over him without you.

If you were being perfectly honest, you’d had a crush on the guy for ages and wouldn’t have minded getting closer to him, but he deserved to spend his Friday night in peace, not being hounded by girls wanting selfies.

You let the music carry you away as you danced, startled out of reverie by someone tapping on your shoulder.

“Care to dance?” a guy asked close to your ear so you could hear over the thumping music.

You turned to look at him, and it was Tom Holland. Holy shit, Tom fucking Holland wanted to dance with you. Not trusting yourself with words, you just nodded.

An upbeat funk track played next, and you enjoyed dancing with him, light touches here and there that sent little tingles down your body.

The next track was definitely intended for grinding, and that was what started happening with the other dancers around the two of you. You weren’t sure what he was going to do, but decided to wait for him to determine if he wanted to leave or keep dancing.

He got behind you and placed his hands on your hips lightly. “Is this alright, darling?” he whispered, his warm breath against your ear sending a chill down your spine.

You nodded again, still not trusting yourself to use words. 

His hands just ghosted over your body as he moved his hips against your ass to the beat of the music.

At first it was fun, but grew sexually frustrating after the first song ended and turned into the next. You moved your hips back against him more firmly to test the waters, and noticed the motion of your hips wasn’t the only thing that was firming up. You smirked.

He pulled you back against him harder to make sure you felt the bulge of his erection against your ass, and all of its wonderful implications. “Want to head up to the VIP booth with me?”

“Sure,” you replied, heart pounding in your chest as you followed him off the dance floor up past the security guard into the VIP area.

He ushered you into a booth that provided privacy from the rest of the club below, scooting closer to you than you would have initially expected.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, voice raised enough to be heard over the music.

You didn’t answer, instead leaning over to press yours lips against his. Before he could respond, you traced your tongue along the seam of his lips. He parted them, and you brushed your tongue against his, tasting the beer he’d apparently been drinking before he found you on the dance floor.

It soon turned into a question of who was going to dominate the kiss. The answer was obviously going to be you, whether he was Tom Holland or not.

His hand moved underneath your blazer to cup your breast underneath your silk shirt, thumb brushing over your nipple as it hardened under his touch.

He obviously liked to play dirty. You could play dirty, too.

You ran your hand down his flat stomach and groped him through his jeans, rubbing the heel of your hand against him. His hips moved into your touch. 

When he moaned against your mouth, you tugged his lower lip between your teeth and nipped it.

He pulled back from the kiss, eyes darkened with lust. “Fuck. Do you want to get out of here?”

“Absolutely,” you responded, pulling your phone out. “Just let me text my friends to let them know I’m leaving now.”

You sent a quick text that you were heading back to the hotel for the night, not what, or rather who, you were doing. They wouldn’t have believed you anyway. Hell, you wouldn't have believed you a few hours ago.

“How does my hotel room sound?” he asked as you exited the club into the night.

“How far is it?” you responded as you followed him to his car. 

“Maybe 20 minutes?” he replied.

“Mine’s about 5.”

"5 is definitely better."

You told him the name of the hotel. He entered it on the GPS on his phone and started driving.

“Do you do this often?” you asked, curious.

“Not really. I didn’t go to the club looking to pull, if that’s what you’re asking. Do you?”

“I just go to the club to dance. Most guys are more interested in the girls who are a lot drunker and wearing a lot less than me.”

“I like what you’re wearing. You look amazing. Gets a little old seeing the same thing again and again.”

“Thanks. I always just thought of myself as ordinary,” you admitted with a shrug.

He placed a hand on your thigh. “Trust me, you’re anything but.”

You felt yourself blushing in the dark. “I didn’t think you’d be this sweet.”

“What, did you think I’d be a dick?” he asked, chuckling.

“No. I guess I figured you’d be more focused on getting in my pants and less focused on charming me.”

“I can multitask, love,” he teased, his hand sliding up your thigh to the juncture between your legs, pressing against you through the fabric.

“Oh god,” you moaned, softly.

He rubbed you through your pants while you squirmed against the seat, a wet spot quickly becoming noticeable through the fabric. 

“If I didn’t want to avoid a car accident, my hand would already be down your pants,” you told him.

“I guess I’ll have to take the advantage this time.”

He reluctantly pulled his hand away and parked.

You walked ahead of him through the hotel silently, impatiently waiting to get behind the closed door of your room. Once you finally did, you tossed your hat on the dresser near the door and backed him up against a wall.

“It’s my turn now,” you said, going down onto your knees and grinning up at him.

“I’m not going to argue,” he responded, grinning back down at you.

He ran his fingers through your hair as you unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, eager to unwrap the present you never in a million years thought you’d get.

After you freed him from his pants and boxers, you weren’t disappointed. He wasn’t massive by any means, not that you’d expected him to be, but he was thick enough that he’d fill you up nicely and had a little curve that you were sure would feel amazing against your g-spot.

“Like what you see?” he asked, making you realize you’d probably been staring at his dick for a bit too long.

“Definitely.” You wrapped your hand around the base and licked away the precum that was leaking from the tip.

When you took him deeper in your mouth and swirled your tongue around him, he dropped his head back against the wall with a thud and groaned. You took as much as you could without gagging, encouraged by the way he buried his hands in your hair and lightly tugged it when he was really enjoying what you were doing.

“Fuck, you’re amazing at that, babe,” he praised, “but you’ve gotta stop or I’m going to cum.”

You pulled off with an audible pop and stood up to pull him into a sloppy kiss.

He guided you towards the bed as you made out, pushing your blazer off your shoulders and onto the floor. His hands immediately went for the buttons on your shirt, moving down expertly until it joined your blazer on the floor. Your bra was next, unhooked and then discarded in the pile. He was right -- he definitely did know how to multitask.

You took the initiative and toed off your shoes so he could unbutton and push down your pants and panties. After you were naked, you pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs until he could step out of them.

You broke the kiss to grab the hem of his shirt and tug it over his head. You pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, moving to kiss him more.

“Nuh-uh,” he said against your mouth and flipped you over onto your back easily with his strength. “My turn now.”

You didn’t stop him when he kissed down your neck to your chest. He sucked on and gently tugged one of your already hardened nipples with his teeth, while his fingers tweaked the other.

His other hand slipped down between your legs, and he slid between your folds. You spread your legs for him to grant him easier access.

He pulled his mouth away from your breast to speak. “You’re fucking soaked for me, darling,” he commented, obviously pleased.

“Have you seen yourself?” you asked, a little breathlessly.

He smirked up at you before kissing the rest of the way down your stomach and burying his face between your thighs.

You moaned when he licked a stripe from your entrance up to your clit.

“You’re delicious,” he mumbled against your body.

You buried the fingers of one hand in his soft curls while he lapped at your clit. Your other hand reached down to intertwine your fingers with his, squeezing his hand when something felt particularly good.

He used his free hand to push one, then two fingers inside you, curving them up slightly to find your g-spot as he fucked you with them.

“God, I’m close, please,” you begged him.

He sucked on your clit and flicked his tongue against it. You almost immediately toppled over the edge into an intense orgasm. Your heels dug into his back, and your hand squeezed his tightly as you rode your high, tensing and pulsing around his fingers.

After your body calmed, he moved to look up at you, wiping his face off on the back of his hand. He climbed off the bed to dig through his jeans and returned victoriously with a condom, before glancing behind you onto the nightstand.

“Are those?” he trailed off, climbing up the bed.

You realized he noticed your vibrators that you’d unpacked and left there for after you got back to the hotel, since you were planning on returning solo.

He picked up the bullet first and fiddled with the settings before lying it on the bed next to him, and then he picked up the bright pink vibrating dildo, somewhat bigger than he was.

“Should I be intimidated by this?” he teased.

You laughed. “No, believe me when I say you’re good.”

“We’ll save this one for later.” He placed the vibrating dildo back on the nightstand and grabbed the bullet vibrator. “This one we can have fun with one now.”

Mentioning later meant he planned on staying for a while, which answered one of your unasked questions.

He tore open the wrapper and rolled the condom down his length.

“Do you mind if I’m on top?” you asked.

“Be my guest.” He moved to the top of the bed and lay down with his head on a pillow.

You straddled him, positioning him at your entrance, and sank slowly down onto him. He definitely did fill you up nicely.

“Fuck, you feel good,” he said while you rode him slowly, enjoying every motion, every inch, and every nudge against your g-spot.

“You do, too,” you agreed and started to pick up the pace a little.

He turned on the bullet and found your clit with it, making you tense and jump slightly as you got used to the intensity of the vibrations against you.

“Holy shit,” he moaned, fucking up into you harder and faster than you were moving.

The spike of pleasure hit you unexpectedly, harder than you were expecting it to.

“I’m gonna,” you started as you began to climax again, tightening around him and grinding down into him as your orgasm ripped through you. “Oh my god, Tom!”

His thrusts up into you grew erratic as he filled up the condom and dropped the still vibrating bullet on the bed next to him.

You collapsed on top of him, resting your head on his shoulder.

“Fuck,” he breathed out.

“Yeah,” you said, still coming down from your high.

When you’d both calmed down, you climbed off of him and turned off the still vibrating bullet, placing it back on the nightstand.

“I’m gonna go take care of this,” he said, gesturing at the condom, and walked into the bathroom.

You nodded and glanced over at the clock. It was really late.

After he returned, he yawned. “Would you mind if I stayed the night?”

“Not at all,” you replied.

“Thanks.” He turned off the lights and got into bed next to you. “Would you like to cuddle?”

You rolled over and draped yourself over him instead of responding with words.

He absentmindedly played with your hair until you fell asleep.

You woke up surprisingly early, considering when you’d gone to sleep, to soft snoring. After carefully separating yourself from him so you didn’t wake him up, you headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

When you were finished, you quietly got dressed and headed to the cafe in the lobby to grab something to bring back up for breakfast -- some pastries and tea.

When you got back into the room, Tom was already awake, but still lying in bed.

“Good morning,” he said sleepily.

“Good morning. I got us some breakfast.”

When he got up to walk over to the desk, you noticed his morning wood and smiled to yourself. “Would you like some help with that?”

“I only had the one rubber, unless you have some, too.”

“I don’t, but there’s plenty you can do without one.”

“True. What did you have in mind?”

“There’s something I want to try,” you told him, taking a drink of your tea and letting it warm your mouth.

After you swallowed, you grasped the base of his erection and wrapped your lips around him, licking him with your tongue.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he moaned as you worked him over with your hotter than normal mouth.

You took him deeper this time, keeping your gag reflex as under control as you could.

“Let me know if this is too much,” he said as he grabbed the back of your head and fucked your mouth gently, hitting the back of your throat every few thrusts.

It wasn’t too much. You wouldn’t have even minded if he was a bit rougher.

“I’m about to cum,” he warned you, letting go of your head so you could pull back if you wanted to.

Instead, you took him as deep as you could as he spilled in the back of your mouth, swallowing after he was finished.

“Thank you, darling.” He helped you to your feet.

“It was my pleasure,” you responded.

“Now it’s your turn,” he said as he undressed you.

He guided you back to the bed and grabbed your vibrating dildo from the nightstand with the tube of lubricant next to it.

You lay down, making room for him between your legs.

He sat down between them and looked at you for a few moments. “You have such a pretty pussy.”

“Thank you?” you responded with a surprised laugh. “It’s not something I usually get complimented on.”

He swirled a finger around your entrance and then pushed it inside. “So wet for me, too.”

His thumb rubbed your clit as another finger joined the first.

You squirmed underneath him when he added a third finger and started working them in and out.

“You really like this, don’t you, love?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you responded, rocking your hips against his hand.

When you were getting close, he withdrew his fingers, eliciting a whine from you.

“Shhhh, it’ll just be a second,” he promised while he lubed up the vibrator.

Then, he was pressing it in slowly without turning the vibration on, filling you up more than his fingers had. When it was completely buried inside you, he paused to let you adjust.

You loudly moaned when he turned on the vibration and started thrusting it in and out unhurriedly. Your pleasure built as you watched his face, eyes focused between your legs, his tongue peeking out from his lips as he concentrated.

“I’m getting close,” you told him, hoping he’d give you the orgasm you were growing desperate for.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” His thumb returned to your clit, rubbing it slickly, while he fucked you with the vibrator more quickly and roughly than he had been.

It was more than enough to send you over the edge, toes curling and your inner walls pulsing around the vibrator as it moved.

When your body relaxed again, he turned off the vibrator and gently pulled it out.

“Fuck, I wish we had another condom,” he complained.

“You know there’s these places called stores where you can buy condoms,” you teased.

“Did you have anything you were already going to do today?” he asked.

“Getting more condoms?” you responded, trying not to sound too hopeful.

He grinned. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
